Secert of An angel
by AlexanderLynAngelic
Summary: The epilogue is up finally. :3 Which means the next saga shall be following shortly. So keep an eye out for "The Mirror of Golden Feathers" :3 See you here and there.
1. Winter seaon and info?

A/N: it's my second fanfic yes and I have finally thought of a good idea for this one! Hopefully it works well. The setting should be familiar, and I have but introduced my own character. Hope you all like him. And please, feel free to critize but be somewhat nice about it. grins

So without further ado, the first chapter of Secrets of An Angel is under way!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon. It was during the season of winter, a fresh set of snow falling to the ground adding to the foot that was already present. A chilly temperature was outside and blowing against the glass windows. The current smashers that didn't go away for the Christmas season were sitting together in the warm content living area.

These eight smashers including the two hands brothers were the two poke'mon Pikachu and Pichu; the two princesses Zelda and Peach, and the two swordsmen Marth and Roy. They were all doing their own things. The poke'mon sharing a piece of cheese, both swordsmen sound asleep in the lounge chairs and the two princesses talking about anything that came to mind. This of course included the amount of times being rescued, the current events going on and so forth.

The sound of the wood crackling was heard throughout the silence, the warmth slipping through the hallways. The silence was calm and kept the peace easy to listen to. Most of them could hear the faded voices of the hand brothers down the hallway most likely arguing about something pointless or the current battles that are to happen which weren't much. Other than that it was a quiet afternoon. For now that is.

It was another hour of this before Peach ended up breaking the silence. Taking a break from her and Zelda's friendly girl to girl conversation, she turned to the boys and the poke'mon that were currently fighting over the cheese piece. The simple statement was asked, "Wasn't today the day the new member was suppose to join up?" she questioned. It was a simple answer of yes or no. She stared at each one looking at them for an answer. Everyone just shook their heads or shrugged. "You're no help…" she muttered in response.

"They're boys. What you expect?" Zelda replied back in a laugh. She smiled at Peach with a friendly smile who simply shrugged her own shoulders in response.

"Point," was all she said.

"Pika!"

The five smashers glanced over at the hyper Pikachu who looked at them with a look of a wild believable idea. Or answer it also seemed. They stared at it, a look of confusion on all their faces. "Pika pika!" it tired once more trying to make the other smashers understand what it was trying to say. They simply stared.

"Smashers…I believe that would be a yes." A voice spoke up to them making most of them turn looking at the source. The source was simply Master hand or what all the other Smashers call him Master for short. The floating hand looked at the poke'mon which beamed in agreement. The master floated near the six of them looking around the quiet living room then out the window watching the snow. "It's still pouring like hell out there huh?" he stated watching it.

"Yep…" One of the boys spoke up. Marth simply opened one eye looking at the hand with a smile. He gave a stray yawn before stretching. He had awaked from his nap do to Peach's question. His close friend on the other hand…was still dead asleep. Marth stared at the red head. The youth was still out cold like a light. He was amazed of how Roy could sleep through this.

"You think the new smasher is finding its way here alright?" Zelda questioned receiving a confident nod from Master. She smiled watching the snow again. Slow and steady. Just the way it should be.

"Speaking of which," Marth spoke up moving his legs to be laying side-ways. He moved a foot and kicked Roy's chair roughly but not hard enough to make him fall supposedly. Marth only gave a chuckle as he watched the red heads startled reaction. "You think you can tell us more about this new comer by any chance?" he asked looking at the hand ignoring Roy's teasing glare at the other.

"…New comer…oi" Roy muttered hoisting himself into sitting position blowing a strand of red bangs from his face and sat back in the chair more comfortable crossing his arms. His feet back on the arm rest like he always sat, much of the princesses' distaste. "Isn't that like the second this week or something…" he muttered receiving a stare from his friend in response. "?Or not…" he muttered afterwards.

The hand floated to the sides, looking as if he was in a trance in deep thought. After a few moments, he re-gathered what he needed to know and nodded. "I only know scattered details about this youth so far. All I know is he is at least nine-teen years of age, male, usually a loner or prefers it and was accepted because of his skill." He answered going threw his mental memorizing.

"As in what?" Both of the princesses questioned at once.

"I believe sword play with magic here and there. I received other words that he could fly now that I think about it…."

"Fly? Sweet..." It was Roy's turn to finally jolt awake fully and sit up interested.

"Not sure how he flies if it's in floating, magic or something totally different." He commented with an unknown shrug.

"What about his background?"

"Unsure. That's what I have been looking up for the past few hours. There are not a lot of records about him that's for sure. Not even sure where he's from either. Guess those things are some things we have to figure out our-self when he arrives."

"No police records or law?"

"Nothing"

The smashers blinked impressed. Someone clean from any police records. But that didn't mean he was fully clean. This would be something to watch for and wait to see if those thoughts were true.

"Pichu?"

The master chuckled lightly at the younger Pokémon's words. "Yes, Pichu, I am sure he is friendly. Though I won't count he would be in the best mood when he gets here since he's been in this storm…" he shrugged if he could that is. "But he would make good company for the winter." He added.

"Aye…he would. Can't wait to meet him. Another swordsmen….sweet." Roy muttered. He was thrilled to death. A new competor. And maybe even one worth fighting again. He grinned widely at the thought. He couldn't wait for this. He glanced at Marth noticing the prince in deep thought. He titled his head to the side.

And the prince was in deep thought. And it was more about what this newcomer came from and what he was. He thought about it for a few more moments. 'Magic and swordplay…good things to know here. Experience must be high…' he thought to himself tapping his fingers on his knee. He wondered much about this male. Something felt like this was going to be one thing to look forward to. He hoped at least.

Though, Marth would have loved to think about this more but was unable to do to a cry coming down the hall.

And all the smashers turned seeing the other hand, Crazy, coming floating down the hall. A look of importance on his face. "Brother, and smashers, the newcomer is coming up the path now." He told them rather hyper. The hand smiled as his brother shook its /head/ and walked off with his brother down the hall toward the main entrance with the smashers following to great their new arrival.

A/N:

First chapter…done. Woot.

Now the fun begins.

Alexander: Joy…

Me: hugs Alex tightly Review Please!!


	2. Arrival and feather?

A/n: Hello people. And we have our newest member here with me. hugs Alex beside the point, chapter two is on the way.

And I forgot all about this last chapter…I along with everyone else do not own this game (literally but I played it more than once!)And I don't own the characters! They all belong to Nintendo.

Now, away chapter 2!

-x-x-x-

The six current smashers and the two hands came toward the front door just when the first knock sounded. Not demanding of wanting to be let in immediately but calm and patient. The smashers blinked before watching as Crazy moved toward the door and yanked it open against the wind. They watched as a bundled cloaked figure stepped inside letting Crazy close the door immediately to keep the warmth inside.

The newcomer simply stood brushing off the snow from his white gray cloak before lifting his head and glanced over at the smashers. Taking a moment to get use to the warm air, he finally lowered his hood of the cloak looking at them. Sure enough, he was a male but looked a bit younger than being nine-teen. His height was most likely only 5' 7" or a few inches taller just making 6'. His golden green right eye looked at him silently. The most noticeable thing that mostly everyone took the first notice to was the cloth around his left eye and the amount of white he was wearing. A white no sleeve shirt with stripes going vertical, white pants and white arm warms that partly covered his hands. Two white and gray belts were around his waist which just showed the hilt to his blade. He ran a hand threw his short brown hair letting the chained necklace sway to the side as he stood. The youth looked at all of them before he looked at Master Hand seeing him want to speak.

"Welcome to the smash mansion," he trailed off having the youth answer him kindly.

"It's Alexander. Alex pleases though." The youth, Alex, voice was soft and calm. He smiled at them all kindly showing no need to worry about anything. He waited for the floating hand to continue. At first, it disturbed him but he already got used to it.

"Ah, Alex then." The hand nodded in memory and understanding. "Well, we're glad you made it in one piece from this storm. You'll enjoy it here and fit quite well in." he said simply which received a simple nod. "Oh, and please meet six of the smashers. The others are away for the winter and will return next month." The hand added, moving his hand in the direction of the six.

Alex glanced over at them giving a nod to the hand then at the other six. "A pleasure to meet you all." He said rather politely with a kind hearted smile.

"And a pleasure to meet you" Both princesses curtseyed to him with a smile as the Pokémon grinned brightly at the youth. Roy couldn't help but give his own friendly bright smile as Marth simply gave a nod. The blue youth blinked looking over Alex again noticing the crest on his arm warmers and on the corner of his shirt. He shook his head. 'Maybe he'll be a better companion then I thought….' He thought 

to himself.  
"Alex, come. We'll get you registered and set up and I'll have one of the smashers show you around." The hand smiled waving to him to come. He received another nod as the youth followed him down the hall the cloak still over his shoulders.

Once the three departed, Crazy going his own way the smashers looked at each other and immediately went into conversation.

"He's a kind hearted fellow…" Peach said as Zelda nodded.

"With a true heart. And Master was right. He does have magic abilities. It's not that hard to miss it with those eyes." She answered back to Peach with a smile.

"That blade was wicked!" Roy was of course in gladness. He had the look of a child on his face. "Can't wait to see what it could do" he muttered.

And as for Marth…well…he was still in his own thoughts about the newcomer. The crest on his shirt, it was familiar in a way. But how he wasn't sure. He glanced at the floor then shook his head. 'I'm thinking too much' he thought turning back to the others who were excited as could be. He knew he should be but instead he was his normal self on the outside while inside, the thoughts of the crest were getting him in deep wonder.

-x-x-x

By mid-evening just before dinner, Alexander had finished with the Master and was suggested to find someone to meet. And he was doing just that.

So as he thought to himself, Alex walked down the hallway with his hands in his pants pockets his cloak partly opened just enough to hide his back. Silently, the youth walked down looking around as he went. He stared at the pictures on the wall then glanced outside seeing nothing but white snow.

"Nice isn't it? Calm and peaceful place."

Startled, Alex turned his head in the direction only to relax seeing one of the smashers, one of the boys. He sighed before nodding. "Yes, it is. Feels like home really" he commented glancing out the window as the other came next to him. "And what's your name?" he added.

"Marth, welcome" Marth replied with a smile to him as Alex shrugged.

"Thanks."

Marth looked at Alex again. He was still his calm self…even with being scared out of his wits. He smiled a bit before walking with the youth down the hall toward the dining area. He let the silence between them stay for awhile until they got inside the dining area.

"Marth, over here!"

The swordsmen turned his head noticing the other five sitting at a table not far away. "Will you join us Alex?" he asked friendly to the youth.

"Sure…"

The two smiled and got their meals before joining the other five at the table. Marth shook his head when he caught the argument over something pointless. "You're still arguing about that card game?"

"I'm telling you, this mouse cheated!" Roy muttered as Pikachu started babbling about he didn't cheat at all and it was sheer luck to win. "Stop saying that you didn't cheat. I know you did!"

Marth rolled his eyes as the princesses moved to the side letting Alex join them. He sat next to Roy listening to the others complaints. "This is going to get nowhere Roy. Like yesterday for example" he replied simply.

"What happened yesterday?"  
Zelda glanced at Alex giving a shrug. "A card game of five hundred rummy. Roy, the red head, is complaining that the yellow mouse, Pikachu, was cheating at the game. This started sometime last night and ended right after the two went to bed." She answered shaking her head. "Oh, and the name is Zelda. A pleasure. And that's Peach" she said pointing to Peach who waved.

Alex nodded in understanding. He watched as Roy threatened to hurt Pikachu with his blade but didn't do anything do to Marth whacking the red head on the head who gave a loud yelp in shock glared at Marth in the process.

"Besides this," Marth answered after a moment as Roy rubbed where he got hit. "Alex, how long did it take you to get here anyway?"

"You know that hurt damnit!"Roy snapped in protest shaking his head.

"You deserved it."

A grumble was all he received.

Alex thought about it, tapping his pen on the table. "At least 12 hours but that's including the naps I took along the way." He said to them. He noticed the smashers give him a look of surprise.

"Where did you live?" Roy asked managing to pull himself together after throwing a piece of bread at the two mice Pokémon.

"Far up north by the mountains"

"And you walked?"

Alex nodded.

Marth smiled. "Impressive." He answered only to blink in realization. "By the way, where's your room at?" he asked. He couldn't believe he forgot to ask that.

"It's next door to you and Roy. Can't really recall what number at the moment but it doesn't really matter." Alex said to him throwing an apple in the air catching it. He muttered something moving to his side after placing the apple down and removed his blade resting it against the chair.

Roy blinked, his eyes looking at the blade. "Mind if I see your blade Alex?" he asked.

"Uh…sure…" Alex muttered to him handing the blade still in the sheath.

The red heads eyes widen as he took it gently in his grasp and removed it from the sheath. He was in awe. The texture of the handle, the metal, such prize. His eyes scanned the blade from hilt to end. A gold hint was on the hilt showing the design of a feather wrapped around and a blue gem embedded on the top. The blade itself was in good condition. It was kept in good shape and cleaned well. Small scratches were on the edges showing the amount of battle it went through. The red head blinked inspecting the sword further seeing words written. 'Flying free?' he thought to himself. Roy silently moved the blade back in the sheath and handed back to Alex who placed it back on the side of the chair.

"Well?"

Roy smiled. "That settles it. When you're settled, I am going to battle you! I need to test that weapon on my own." He said laughing. He gave a grin seeing Alex smile.

"How about tomorrow sometime?"

Roy blinked. That caught him off guard. Tomorrow? So soon? "Already?" he asked shocked.

"Sure, why not? I don't mind really." He said to him smiling lightly.

"Uh…sure."

Alex nodded to him before giving a stretch and stray yawn. He felt his back beginning to throb. "Alright…that's settled then" he said to him standing to his feet feeling his muscles crack. "And I am heading toward my room. I need to unpack a few things before I head to sleep. It was a pleasure" he said to them all taking his blade and threw away his garbage before walking off.

And unknown to him, a feather a white and black feather was where he was.

A few moments after Alex's departure and the princesses heading to be alone, Roy told Marth what he saw and now found.

"Flying free and a feather?" Marth muttered looking at the white and black feather. "You don't think…?" he said slowly.

"Perhaps. It would explain how he could fly. We'll see tomorrow."

"Yes, we will" Marth replied looking ahead of them.

A/N:  
Longest chapter so far and in my opipon the best to start to plot line of secrets. Hope you like it and review please!!


	3. Breakfast of Nightmare

A/N: Hello all again. Chapter 3 here and welcome back. Now we start learning a bit more about Alex it seems.

nkinAlex: Joy…

Me: Onward chapter 3 and I don't own this game. Only person I own is Alexander.

-x-x-x-x-x

_It was dark. The whole hallway was dark. Not a single light came from anywhere. It was never ending darkness. And Alexander could barely see anything in front of him. But that was only for a short while at least. The lights flickered on imeditally showing the dreaded seen in front of the youths eyes. _

_He could see himself when he was younger, holding onto something tightly. He was crying…something happened. The present Alex moved closer only to have his eyes widen. His younger self was holding onto his mothers dead corpuse. Blood was still dripping from her wounds and her eyes were shut, Her skin was pale and showed the scars she received. The words, protect yourself were written in blood on the wall. Her blood. Her words to him from those long years ago…_

_The images faded showing another wave of images. A fire….a scream of a child…_

Alexander jolted awake in his bed sitting bolt right sweat slidding down his face. He glanced around a bit before letting the feelings come back to him. The meeting with the smashers the night before, the happiness that he had with them. He grumbled, glancing over at the clock that was blinking 7am. He sighed, blowing his hair from his face and crawled out of bed. According to what Master Hand had said, he said that breakfast was at 8 and the arenas won't open until 9. Which gave Alexander and Roy time to relax and enjoy a good meal.

Alex sighed, thinking back to the swordman. Calm and a good friend that was for sure. He smiled at the thought. He just came and he already found nice people. He frowned at the thought as he looked outside before getting dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror seeing his human self. 'Human? Blah' he thought rubbing the side of his back feeling a pressure against him. He sighed a bit. What would they think of him when they actually saw what he was. What would they do? The only one who knew right now were the hand brothers. That's all for now. He sighed to himself once again.

"Alex?" His name was called on the otherside of the door followed by a knock. "You up and awake?"

Alex glanced over at the door zipping up his no sleeve jacket and slipped on his sandals coming over. He took a moment to recover from the dream before he opened the door and looked to Marth and Roy standing there. "Does this answer your question?" he muttered to them offering them to come in.

"Aye it does. Ready for some good food?" Marth asked as Roy grinned.

"And your first battle?" The red-head added getting a hit on the head.

"No pressure…" Marth added.

Alex laughed lightly at the remark getting his blade off the chair and attached it to his waist. "Guys, its fine, really. I'm used to this by now. Battles and all. After what I went threw back at home, this would be a piece of cake." He replied.

"Cake? What flavor?"

Marth rolled his eyes hitting Roy on the head once more. "Will you for once stop thinking of food?"

"I can't help it. I'm hungry!" The red-head wined in reply. His stomach growled in response giving both of the other two swords-man a laugh.

The three friends walked together down the halls of the mansion coming inside the dinning area to notice the girls sitting not far away and the poke'mon already on the move after some cheese. After getting their meals, the three friends joined the two princesses at the table. The conversations were friendly and mostly full of humor. By the end of the breakfast the conversation suddenly switched from their current topic of Mexican food to the battle going to take place.

"Alex, what are you using in battle?" Zelda asked the youth who simply smiled at the words.

"That is for you guys to find out"

"Your not going to tell us?" Roy teased as Marth listened silently.

"Heck no. A competor never tells his moves before a battle."

Roy wined as Marth grinned at the statement. "Did you tell him that Marth?"

The prince shook his head. "Never uttered a word about it" he commented as Alex smiled at the words.

"Roy, I know the saying by my parents. They taught it to me well." He commented with a laugh. Alex noticed the look he received. "My parents weren't fighters. It was just an old saying in my family." He added with a slight smile. He leaned back smiling a bit to himself.

"When's the battle?" Peach spoke up as Roy thought about it.

"9:30" he replied to her stretching. He glanced over at Alex who was stll content and all. Odd…he wasn't at all scared. Strange.

The red-head just shook his head at the thought. He knew this battle was going to be different from the other ones. For he knew Alex was one of those determine youth. He blinked a bit. He wasn't even showing fear about his first battle at an arena. There was more then he wasn't telling them. Much more. But what? The swords-man sighed taking a bite out of his toast in thought. This was indeed going to be a great battle. He could feel it in his bones.

A/N: That's end of chapter. The next chapter is where the fun begins. The smashers are in for a surprise. Review people!


	4. Battle Angel

A/N: Hello all! Welcome to chapter 4 of _Secrets of an Angel. _We have seen many things about our fellow new comer and now…the surprise of all surprises. . hugs Alex Now, Alex, disclaim!

Alex: grumbles as what she said in previous chapters, She does not own either SSBM in any form. She only owns Alex, his family and such and other people that are sure to follow. And now chapter 4….finally.

. You're in for it later…Away chapter 4!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm telling you, he showed no fear!"

"Really now?"

"Aye"

The few moments after Alexander left to get ready for the battle in now 5 minutes, Roy had grabbed Marth by the cape and went into a serious conversation. But more of shocked then serious. The two swordsmen were at the arena already with the others waiting for Alex to arrive. Roy took this moment to tell Roy about what he noticed.

"Roy….your saying there was no fear or worry on his face?" Marth questioned watching the Pokémon then back at his friend.

"That is exactly what I said and saw"

Marth crossed his arms at the thought. No fear…or worry? He closed his eyes, the bangs of his hair falling over his face. He sighed, opening them again in thought once more. "You're in for a good fight you know that right?" he said looking at him.

"But of course. And it's going to be sweet!"

Marth rolled his eyes as Roy grinned laughing in response.

"I hear laughter. Did someone get whacked again?"

The two swordsmen turned their head toward the owner of the voice. Alex stood not that far from them, a smile on his face. Besides now having a different sheath for his blade on his waist, nothing much changed about the youth. He smiled at them, walking over toward them his hands behind his back. He grinned at them friendly glancing around. As Roy had said prior, Marth could clearly see now. Alexander showed no fear to this battle. No fear at all. The youth turned toward Roy with a grin. "So…exactly how many lives we are going to do?" he said after a moment.

Roy blinked a bit off guard at the words. They had discussed this only once. The two had managed to get together and talk about the idea. "How about 2 lives each, no other weapons only our swords and other powers we have and…" he went into thought. "We just need a stage…" he added.

"I'll let you decide that one…"

"Thanks a lot…" Roy muttered. He crossed his arms tapping his chin in deep thought. What should he choose? They didn't need a complicated stage right now…only a simple one. He went deeper into thought. He only knew one at the top of his head that would be a simpler one to deal with. For them at least. Then one came to mind. One he forgot about until now.

"Roy? It would be best to start to match now…have an idea for a stage?" Alex asked hitting the red-head on the shoulder.

"I do…forgot about it until now, but I do." He smiled at him.

"Well lets here it"

"Yoshi's Story you silly" Roy answered with a grin. 'Best to start simple and work from there…' he thought to himself as he saw Alex grin and nod. "I take it that's good with you?" he asked.

"Anything is fine." He muttered. "But now, you all get to see a pretty shocker…" he answered with a smile.

Roy blinked a bit at his words. A shocker huh? Something surprising he bet. "Are you going to tell us?"

"Heck no. Find out during the battle Roy." He replied as he walked off toward the teloporters waiting for the swordsman to catch up.

"Good luck Roy…you'll probably need it" Marth said as the princesses nodded to him. "Thanks..." Roy muttered.

Roy sighed as he walked off toward Alex and shook hands with him. He smiled at him before feeling the teleported take them to their destination.

**Yoshi's Story- Roy vs. Alexander**

The two youths appeared on the stage, both on ground level by some sort of luck. The two smiled at each other as they listened to everything around them. Including the counter counting down. As the counter and the computer yelled /GO, both youths were already at each-other.

Both blades drawn the two began slashing at each other and blocking their opponents own attacks in the process. Roy moved to the side as Alex jumped over him bringing his blade downward. Taking this moment, Roy slashed his sword upwards hitting Alex hard enough to knock him up in the air and onto the upper platform. His status only at 30.

The youth simply grinned, tightening his grip on the blade and jumped to the other upper platform. He shifted his footing. He silently grinned, before he jumped down raising his blade and hit Roy hard with three strokes knocking the red-head clear off the arena. And further.

Alex threw his blade up in the air catching it by the hilt just as Roy was brought back landing on the top of the arena. Alex glanced at him noticing Roy with an annoyed look on his face. "Come and get me" he called teasingly.

And he did. Roy came down with a battle cry landing on the ground a few paces from Alex and charged at Alex slashing his blade widely. The slashes came stronger after each stroke, after each swing. And it proved when Alex's status went from 30 to 100 immediately. And hit him hard enough on the last swing to send him out of the arena. Hard.

The other smashers applauded as Roy grinned brightly at the moment. And he was too much soaking the moment. He blinked hearing a thud behind him and turned having two mighty swings hit him hard enough to fall off the edge but caught himself. Barely.

And what Roy, and the other smashers saw next was a shock beyond shocks. It nearly caused Roy to fall back over the arena but didn't being he caught himself barely. "...Holy…" he breathed as he looked at Alex.

Alex was but standing on the ground or rather, floating partly offs the ground. His no sleeve shirt was ripped at the back showing two massive black and white wings. He grinned at Roy's look knowing the others were just as shock. Why wouldn't you? And experimented youth to look like an angel is standing in front of you. He smirked. "You asked for it, Roy. You really did…" he muttered raising his blade so it was in front of him. He chuckled seeing Roy simply shudder at the shock and charge back at Alex with another battle cry.

It proved useless. Soon Alex slashed his blade in two more massive strokes knocking Roy off the arena and winning. Easily.

A/N: End of chapter 4. And told you it was a shocker. Meet Alexander, experimented angel youth. More about it will come later next chapter. Review please!


	5. Relaxation

A/N: Holy…its alive. I cant believe I finally thought of another idea for chapter 5. Sorry all for those who were wondering what happened to it. XD

Alex: Riight…

Me: Aw…shut up. Chapter 5 on the way. Disclamier later…

-x-x-x

He wasn't sure what happened. One minute he was on the platform and the next moment he was sitting back in the main room. Roy blinked a bit shaking off the startled shock as Marth approached him with a grin. "Told ya you needed luck."

The red head swore under his breath moving a hand to the side. "Yea yea…Who really expected that though…" He muttered as he was helped to his feet. He was a bit soar, but that was understandable. He huffed fixing his hair. And blinked. "Where's Alex?"

"I'm not sure. He was hear getting a few gradualtions before he left. Said something about he needed to make a phone call to someone."

"I see…should we go find him?"

"Suit yourself."

The two swordsman went off down the hall going to where they knew the now angel would have to make his call. Sure, Roy and mostly all the other smashers were shooken up by the fact. That Alex was not your ordinary day fighter. But he was good. The two continued only to stop hearing a faded conversation of one end.

"Yes father…yea. Huh?" Alex paused a bit as he walked around the room staring out the window. His wings were still exposed, laying neatly pressed against his back. He heard movement of the two swordsman grinning. "Yea, I'm still here. Right, yea I know. Its alright. You can say it gives me freedom from being home with /him/ but…" He shrugged a bit grinning as he listened to his fathers remark. He glanced over at the hall moving a hand for Roy and Marth to come out of hiding. They did a few moments later.

"Father, listen, I'll call later on. Tell everyone my thanks. Right, just sent it over. Or something. I know…bye." The angel shook his head, putting the phone back on the hook and turned toward the two others. "I see Roy is finally out of his daze," he teased as he looked at them.

A growl and grumble escaped the red hair lips as he stared at him. "Hey, not my fault. You were the one who shocked us more…" he muttered to him flatly. He stared at the angel who smirked a bit laughing. "Whats of damn funny?" he whined.

"Nothing. Just seeing you act like a soar sport." Alex answered stretching a bit grinning as he fixed his messed up clothes. "And I warned ya for a shocker didn't I? You should of expected something like this." He replied with a grin.

Roy only rolled his eyes as Marth nodded in understanding. "Who did you just call?" It was bugging him a bit now, that he thought of it. Alex seemed to have a lot of confidence.

"Just my father for he is the one who suggested I come here." He shrugged a bit in realization. He sighed, closing his eyes looking at them then back outside at the snow.

"I thought you said your father wasn't a fighter."

"He isn't. Hes the magic user of the family. I'm the swordfighter."

"Ma…wait, you can use magic as well?"

"Well….slightly. I'm still training myself. That's the other reason I came here. For training to improve myself."

Roy blinked a bit grinning widely as Marth shook his head. "Sweet…your going to get along so well!" Roy exclaimed moving an arm over his shoulder laughing as Marth rolled his eyes slapping his forehead.

"Um…right." Alex muttered glancing at the red-head before he turned to look at Marth. "Where is everyone actually?"

"I believe they went to get food or so. Wont surprise me they're talking all about your match."

"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about hiding my wings anymore…" Alex admitted with a slight grin as Roy blinked staring at him. The angel shrugged before he moved from Roy's grip. "Lets go."

"Food!"

"My god Roy. Will you ever act your age?"

"Never!"

The two rolled their eyes as Roy ran ahead of them toward the dinning area. The angel and swordsman grinned walking down the hall together chatting about friendly things often. And maybe get a few side information here and there.

IT was Marth who asked the simple question once they were a safe distance away from Roy. "You said your from up north right? Because the last time I knew, there was no such place ever over there."

"Oh, but there is. It's a small town you can call it. My father is in charge so its not that bad actually. I mean, it's a good place to be when you need to get away." He trailed off at the thought.

"So you techinally told your father enough was enough and left?"

"Basically."

Marth could easily see the annoyance and dislike on Alexander's face. It was plain as anything else in the world. And that was always something strange to see. And this was no expection. But the prince was smart to make sure it was hidden well behind his face, not wanting to cause concern in Alexander right now. Or ever if he could help it.

The two swordsmen remained silent the rest of the way as they appoarched the dinning area. Already they could see Roy eating away grinning as the poke'mon watched from a distance and the princess's watched with distaste. As the two approached, to join them, the others couldn't help but grin.

"Well well, if it isn't the winner!" The two girls exclaimed causing Alex to blink and hold back a sputter. They giggled causing Marth to smirk as Alex just rolled his eyes and went off to get something from the trays.

"You know…he's very cute." Peach replied as Zelda giggled in response.

Both the two swordsmen stared at her as Roy spat. "Yuck…cant believe ya thought that." Roy replied as Marth shrugged.

"Hey, but its true. You know though, hes different then others. Calm always but has that shocking harsh personality. You got to think whats going threw that kid's head. I mean, didn't Master tell us that he didn't know much about him either?" Zelda replied with a nod. It was true now that everyone thought of it. Unless Master Hand was lieing to them, which wasn't at all a surprise.

"True…" Roy answered glancing at a pondering Marth as Alex returned. He shrugged a bit as Peach sighed deeply.

"Boys." She whispered receiving a look from both swordsmen and a laugh from Zelda.

-x-x-

Soon the conversation drifted to random topics and other conversations. A card game had started once again which didn't last at all long until a topic was brought up. To a great amount of Alexander's great dislike but he managed to deal with it as much as he was able to. That was until another thing came up that the angel remembered about. And that was more important then having a conversation about his wings and how fast he was able to fly.

"My apologies," The angel replied standing up catching the others to attention causing them to pause in their debate on the card game. "I would love to continue the conversation with you all but I must be off. I have to talk to Master Hand about something rather important. Maybe we can continue this some other time?" He replied with a gentle calm smile.

"Uh, sure." Both princesses muttered as Marth frowned inwardly. Odd much now that the prince thought of it. It seemed the angel was a bit...edgy? Well that was a better word for it. Not the best though.

Alexander smiled at them kindly before he turned folding his wings behind him and went off down the hall toward the Master's office to have that conversation he's been needed to get off his chest for some time now. And he knew it was either now or later . And now was the better choice. At least one person would know. Then maybe he would get enough courage to tell the other smashers about it. Maybe.

And as much as Alexander didn't know, the conversation came a little too late.

A/n: Sucky chapter. DX But it works to a point. Chapter 6 will come shortly. And now the fun time is coming. For more of Alex's background shall be told about.

Alex: Joy.

Review please!


	6. Secret guests!

A/N: Greetings! XD

Alex: -grumbles- Why you _ways_ drag me into this?

Marth: Because she can.

Alex: For now.

Anyway…as I was going to say. Its chapter 6 of _Secrets of An Angel _ and we are going to learn a few different things about Alex. Including to fellow members of his home town! XD Now since that is out of the way…Alex disclaim please!

Alex: Fine…as She said in many other times, She does not own any of the SSBM characters only myself and the other two males going to be mentioned. She does not own the game itself or the company. That is all.

Thank you Alex. And now Chapter 6!

-x-x-x

"Master Hand, Alexander has come to have a conversation with you."

"Doesn't he know I'm busy, Crazy?"

"He does but he insists it. He said its very important and can't wait."

"Fine."

Master Hand knew greatly that no matter what he did or said, the new smasher would probably insist more to be seen. But for what reason and at this time. Huffing, the hand moved placing papers on the desk to the side as Alexander walked inside closing the door behind him.

"Alright Alexander. What is it?" Sure the hand already knew that Alex was an angel since he arrived. That much he knew about the youth. But what else was this soul hiding from them?

Alexander frowned a few moments, deciding how to explain. He bit his lip then shook his head taking a seat placing his hands in front of him. He clenched his sleeves sighing deeply. "My apologies for the interupution but there is something important that I must explain to you. And only you for now. Before its too late."

"Too late?"

"Aye sir."

"Alexander, what is going on with you…?"

"Well…" And his voice trailed off in telling the Hand all he knew and experienced.

Back in the main room where the card game was still going, the other smashers were in deep wondering thought about many things. One being why Alex suddenly left.

"You know, he's been acting a bit odd now that I think of it." Roy muttered as he threw an ace of spades on the pile watching the others then closed his eyes.

"I noticed that too. He's been edgy when it comes to a bit of things. Like the topic of his family. That's when you can tell his anger. " Zelda replied as Peach nodded taking up the ace of spades throwing down an heart.

"He's a bit odd too. Oi, what is going on through his head."

Marth ignored the conversation as much as he was able to, his eyes skimming the daily record his fingers running across the words. His eyes stared at the words gently thinking deeply to himself. 'He said from up north. Which is odd for that village is awful small…' his thoughts were in deep silent thought, his eyes showing a bit more determination.

"What do you believe Marth?" Roy asked suddenly snapping the prince out of his thoughts.

"Well I, " The prince was cut off do to the barging in of Crazy. And he was holding something. A medium sized box it seems, the wrapping worn out and a newspaper was tied to it. Along with a old worn out paper. A letter of somesort.

"Crazy, what brings you here? I thought you were with Master Hand?" Peach replied as they watched him arrive dropping the box on the table next to them.

"Master is with Alexander right now. They've been in there for awhile now. Its very quietly." He replied /grinning/ looking at them. "And it seems Alexander was expecting something from…" He skimmed the heading of the letter. "Up north?" he said glancing at the surprised faces.

"Up north?" Marth spoke up sitting up and glanced at the box with the others. IT was roughly packed, the tape on it easiy with rope wrapping around it to keep it in one place. The letter was tied, with Alexander's name sribbled in the middle along with a feather. "Seems he was expecting one from his family it seems." He commented.

"The question is why?" Roy replied as the others nodded. They stared at the box in deep wonder only to blink seeing the paper ripped.

"Its ripped." Crazy spoke up causing Roy to spat. "No kidding Sherlock!"

Marth ignored them looking at the rip trying to get a look at the words. But failed miserably. They were written in some other launague. And it was good for he could barely make any of it out. He huffed leaning back sighing. "Too bad its in another tongue." He grumbled as Zelda moved looking over his shoulder.

"I cant even read it. Its some ancient launage."

"It seems so."

The two stared at the words trying to make out what they say. The others leaned back going back to their card game. And yet, never got to finishing it. Not without Master Hand and Alexander returning. Master having a look of surprise on his face as Alex didn't have any experrison.

"Ah, smashers. See you haven't really gotten anywhere." Master replied as Alex walked ahead, going to where the box was. He seemed to sigh in relief and moved the box, glancing at the paper. "And its good to have you all present. For I have important information to give to all of you." He commented as Alex glanced at the hand before turning and removing the paper of the box and searched inside it for something.

The four of them looked at Master hand at the words he spoke. They could all draw to conclusions that it was about what the hand and Alexander spoke of together. The question was what and why only did Alex talk to Master hand and no one else?

"I suggest you sit and relax. For this is a bit of surprise for even myself. I am sure you are aware that our angel friend here said where he lived correct?" They nodded which gave him perimission to continue. "Now the question is to each of you, has he told you why he joined?"

They all shook their heads. "I only received that he needed to train." Marth admitted as Roy watched Alex take out a bottle from the box and glance at the contents. The angel glanced at them lowering his head in shame. He lied to them for his own reasons.

"That is partly the case." Master admitted causing the others to blink in surprise. The hand turned to Alex who backed a few steps away, lowering the bottle in his hands. He stared at them remaining silent. "It seems our angel friend here was hiding a few different secrets he never told us. Some more important then others." He added noticing the angel flinch."And one of those secrets is rather important to be said now-"

His response was cut off by a crash at the main window. And the sound of footsteps coming two pairs and a scream in another tongue. It was simple but true. For a few seconds later, even a few mintues, two figures that looked alike stood in the doorway. One wore a red outfit, it no sleeve and over his own slick red pants. His sandals were on his feet, blond hair was on the side of his gentle face and deep eyes stared at the other smashers. Two white feathered wings rested on his back, as his hand held a curved sword with a red hilt. The other was about the same hieght, the same hair but different eyes. His clothing was pitch black showing hints of red on the edges and trips. Two black leather wings and a tail he had, and a grin of pure evil on his mouth. His weapon was a sword on his back the hilt curved around and the blade long and straight. It seemed well they were here for no good reason.

"What the hell is the reason for this?" Master Hand demanded as Alex nearly dropped the bottle in his hands. He kept a frim grip on it, focusing on keeping himself quiet and silent. It proved hard as ever. "Speak up now"

The second male, the one in the black, chuckled lightly grinning. "Listen to that brother? They want us to tell them why? Dont you think we should?" Obisvally he was insany. It was clear in his chuckling voice. "Guess they never told about"

"Hush Brother. No need to speak now about that. Well maybe..." The other spoke glancing at Alex who flinched. "Ah, what a pleasure to see you again, Alexander. Everyone's been wondering where you vanished to. After that accident 4 days prior. Or was it a week go?" He questioned with a smirk as his brother seemed to begin going into a giggling fit. "And please answer before dear Saron here goes nuts." He added simply as Saron blinked smirking. The smashers only stared as Alex bit his lip.

"Just..." Alex's voice was uneven. Unheard of. And harsh. "Just shut your trap. Leave me alone. I left for my reasons." His voice was filled with concern as he backed a few steps away. "Please, Lance. here me out." His voice was begging.

"Mercy?" Saron broke out into another laughter only to have a punch in his lower jaw causing him to fall backwards. Lance blinked glancing at a fuming Roy. Saron glared at the red-head, moving to tackle the boy snarling at him. "You good for nothing twerp!" The youth yelled at him as Lance moved a arm in front of his fuming brother.

"Twerp? No one calls my friend that in any days!" Roy hissed being grabbed by Marth. "Let go." He hissed.

"Stay out of this Roy. Its not your fight yet." Marth hissed.

Lance shook his head as Alex sighed deeply in annoyance. "Saron, your outbursts get you into trouble to easily. As I was saying, seems we interputed something. The question is, would you like to here what we say about Alexander here?" It was a simple question.

Yet will the smashers answer wisely? Or wrongly?

A/N: Cliff Hanger! XD

Alex: -blinks- ONly...you...

Lance & Saron: We arrived!

Oh yes, no one settle these two. They're my demon/angel brothers. No touchy! -clings to Lance and Saron- And now simple to the point. Review please! For Chapter 7 will come in a few days! XD


	7. Meet Saron and Lance Reis Demi Brothers

A/N: Hello all. If you're present and accounted for, then welcome back to chapter…7?

Alex: Yes ya twit.

Very harsh Alex. Wonderful. Anyway, chapter 7 on the way but first, someone needs to disclaim!

Alex: *huffs* Fine I will. To get this over with. As she has been saying in many other chapters of this very long story, she does not own SSBM, the company in which created it, and the characters from other games. She only owns me (Alexander), the twin brothers who are introduced further, and others that follow.

Thank you Alex. And now, onward Chapter 7!

-x-x-xx-x-

A silence went between the smashers, the two hands, and the two unexpected demon/angel demon guests. A deafen silence that showed around the entire room, all revolving around the certain angel smasher everyone seemed to know. And even a bit more information that not many knew about. Or even expected for that matter.

Yes, Alexander knew well that everything was on the line. That also included his secrets, his status, and even perhaps his life if it came to that. Though, that highly depended on what these two decided on. And that was only half of Alexander's worries right now.

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, forcing Alexander to turn and look at the male in the red. "Well? What's your damn answer? You decide which side of the story you rather hear? Our side or that twerp's side? Well, we haven't gotten all day!" The male in black, Saron, chuckled lightly. His voice was cold but with that sheer laughter it gave it even a creeper meaning.

"Hush brother. Let them think about it before drawing to conclusions. It is after all the wise move isn't it?" Lance, the one next to Saron, replied his voice calm but showing small amount of coldness. Glancing over each smasher in turn, his eyes couldn't help but notice Marth struggling to hold back a furious Roy. It was plain the swordsman had other plans. Looking around further, he could see the other smashers debating on the words he spoke.

Yes it a bit of a wonder for the two males. To see these smashers have such a confusion look on their face. But who wouldn't? Especially when it came down to this angel in this mix.

It was Master Hand who stopped the silence. After frowning a bit and thinking about what to say and ask, the hand glanced over at Alexander's direction seeing the angel return the look with a simple /I don't care/ expression. Seeing there was no other choice, the hand spoke. "Before we get to that, who are you exactly and where did you indeed come from? Along with that note, why in god's name did you come?"

The two brothers smiled in response at the words, smirking lightly at each thought. In return, Saron almost broke out into another laughing fit if it wasn't for Lance to whack him on the side of head giving a curse yelled at him and Lance to respond to Master Hand's questions. "My apologies for my brother's rudeness. He's a bit insane if you catch my drift and that's usually all the time." He replied nodding his head in his brother's direction who was rubbing the side of his head.

"As for your questions, I would happily answer them. Well, most of them at least." He commented giving a stretch in response. "I will tell you all you need to know and then some if you truly want to hear it." He continued watching the smasher's reaction as Saron smirked at Alexander's. "Now for the easy of the questions. My name, as you might have heard from my dear brother here, is Lance Reis. And this is my dear twin brother Saron. As you can tell, easily, we're not exactly what you would call a normal person…" He muttered.

"That's for damn sure…" The red-head's mocking remark came from Marth's grip around his waist.

Lance paid no attention to the brute's remark, turning his focus back on the other smashers and then the angel. He smiled softly before looking back at the hand. "As I was saying, by some odd mutation and mishap, if you wish to call it something like that, one of us was born angel while the other born a demon. Trust, it wasn't by accident." He commented flatly glancing at the ground before shaking his head. It really disgusted him.

"But don't you believe there is a hidden blood trait involved? That one of your family members may be one or the other? And they never told neither of you about it?" Crazy, who had been oddly quiet right now, spoke up finally as Alex mentally cursed.

"Most likely that's the case, but we barely find the means to ask. Being our father is such a high rank and all, it's better to not ask questions. For if you ask questions in his terms, most likely your dead." Lance answered as Saron chuckled grinning.

"Because you follow your damn good for nothing father whatever he damn says. He's a living triant and doesn't deserve to live any longer then he has." Alex spoke up, his rage covering his voice thick as marshmallow fluff. His hands were clenched in a fist each, his wings twitching with anger as it boiled under his skin. He completely ignored the smasher's stares, but listened to Roy's silent cheers. "He's a spoiled rotten creep and brat!" he snapped seeming to now show even stronger hatred. For now at least.

"Now, now Alexander. That's not fully true now is it? The last time I knew you're the one we all should hate. For what you have done those days ago. So not long ago indeed. But more so, running from the village,"

"For creating a chaos?" Saron finished laughing as he moved toward Alexander, ready to pounce. Of course, that didn't exactly happen. In a few seconds or so, Saron had backed up a few steps rubbing his chest were Roy had kicked him. Rage plastid on his face. "Good for nothing red-headed-"his taunt was cut off.

"A chaos that was never supposes to happen. Like I said before and what I still believe, it's your damn father's fault for everything that's happening" The angel smasher hissed, his hand gripping the hilt to his blade now. Rage was burning in his skin. Anger was in his voice. He was so close in snapping and loosing himself. Well, not close enough actually. Only a small bit of time.

Lance only rolled his eyes as Saron continued to growl furiously. "Seems to be that you're not going to come are you Alexander? Figures much. Should have easily expected this. Guess that means we must go by force then," He smirked moving his arm as Saron huffed. "Shall we begin Saron?"

"Let's."

A simple word. A smile command. Before any of the smashers could realize it, the twin brothers were on the move aiming toward Alexander's neck.

A/N: Another cliff hanger...XD

Alex: *kicks at* Screw you.  
Anyway…chapter 8 will be coming soon hopefully and yes, it is already written out. So, Review please!


	8. Faliure of the demi brothers

A/N; Welcome all to those who return. And those silent watchers who won't review. Beside's these words, and others, welcome back and now for chapter 8. Which I may say, really sucks do to me running out of ideas. DX  
Alex: That's for sure.  
Shut up. Now for the disclaimer and then we can get this chapter under way.

Random person: As said in other chapters, she does not own either SSBM or the characters in the game. She only owns the demon brother's and Alexander and any other characters from where the angel lives. That is all.

. Thank you whoever that was. Now, onward chapter 8.

=x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-=

Alexander froze. Everything seemed to want still in front of him. His eyes blinked twice going shallow as he gasped a bit. He stood frozen in spot, unable to move his feet. He stood frozen, feeling as if life was going to end then and now.

"Move!"

A shove caused him to roll hitting his wing on the ground landing hard on the ground. He rolled hitting into a wall. The angel lifted his head glancing over at Master Hand who had given the cry. Swearing he stayed where he was rubbing the side of his head.

Two separate battle cries arose from the area as the two swordsmen attacked the demon brothers. Marth made a vertical slash at Lance's torso. It was easily blocked as the demon brother moved his staff in the way of the attack a loud metal clang ranging threw the room.

"Mine!" A yell came out from the other brother as Saron dived forward at Alexander who was rather not that far from the battle taking place. The demon moved, smirking widely with giggles of joy slashing at the angel's body with his blade.

_Clang_

The demon blinked looking at the red swordsmen who was in front of his path. Glaring at him, the demon moved shoving Roy back with effort to get the red head off balance. Saron's eyes locked on the angel who was moving to his feet grabbing his blade in readiness. "Now, now. Don't try to escape Alex!" Saron hissed moving a hand to throw his blade at Alex. But failed miserably. His eyes turned toward Roy and the others then toward his brother who was forcing them back again.

"Well well, it seems they don't know anything about Alexander here, brother! They still believe he's a good soul! Feh, they even still help his worthless life! Even after what he done to those souls those days ago. The jerks and fools!" The demon twin giggled as his brother rolled his eyes in response. He gasped ducking low bending backwards, avoiding a narrow downward slash by Roy that almost made contact with his head. Almost. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded as Roy moved for another attack.

His answer came in a few moments as the red head moved in for the attack. "Listen carefully ya demon swine. His life was and is never worthless. And even if we didn't know who the heck he was," He moved a hand, grabbing the hilt of his blade and slashed at Saron's neck missing it by a hair, "Doesn't mean I can't have or even help him as a friend!" he yelled.

"Friend?" Saron spoke the word in a cold hiss before breaking out into more giggles. His arm moved blocking Roy's blade wincing as it dug into his skin. But he paid no attention to it once so ever. "You don't even know what he did! Don't even know what he in fact causes those days ago!" He exclaimed holding back the laughs.

"Back to where you belong!" A yell escaped Roy's lips causing the other brawl to stop as Roy moved, his blade going past Saron's own and slashing at his face. A scratch, still deep, formed on Saron's left cheek causing the demon to stumble backwards. Roy cheered watching as Saron fell to the ground roughly cursing under his breath.

"Good for nothing bastard," his words were short temper yet rage was plain on each symbol of each letter. It was plain as sight that the demon was ticked off as hell.

It was then that Marth saw his chance. Lance had stopped in his assault and paused to turn toward his fallen brother. 'The idiot' he thought to himself as his brother stayed where he was. Marth moved, giving a loud cry as he moved his blade down in a vertical slash. The demon cursed, moving his hand upward with his own staff blocking the blade from making contact.

"Hey! Hey now. We only come to take the angel away back home. No need to be so rough and short temper over this. And you don't need to get involved!" Lance hissed over at the blue-head, smirking widely as he continued putting lots and lots of strong pressure on the blade. Furry covered his body and skin, rage boiled inside his blood. And a strong will of determination in his eyes.

"Technically we do now. For when you mess with one smasher, you mess with them all!" Marth exclaimed, his yell going into a battle cry. His grip tightened on the hilt as he made a strong move, a strong slash at the demon's torso.

A clatter sounded loudly in the room, receiving a look from the hands, Roy, Alex and the princesses, along with Saron. A chock yelp later sounded followed by another clatter and resounding _thud/crash. _Both brothers were currently on the ground nearby each other. A shaken up look was on both their faces as they stared at the smashers. How in hell did they win? Shaking it off, the twins slowly began recovering catching sight of the other smashers. In no time, Peach with her firing pan and Zelda with her magic prepared to attack when needed, Roy and Marth helping Alex to his feet again and a harsh look of annoyance on the angel's face.

A small silence went through all the smashers as they recovered from the sudden battle they experienced. Taking deep breaths, each recovered from the sudden shock as Alex moved to calm down further. It was another ten minutes before Master Hand broke up the silence. "Now, as we were saying before this erupted," He began watching as the brothers hoisted each other to their feet and stood there a look of tiredness on their faces. "Who sent you on this task in the first place?" He asked them as the brothers shrugged.

A silence went between all of them as the brothers debating on what to say. As they debating this over, Alexander walked forward, coming over toward the two brothers. Saron nearly broke out of laughter as Lance rolled his eyes.

"Well, perhaps you should ask Alexander. Your supposedly friend seems to might know a bit more than he is telling you." Saron replied smirking threw laughs. He moved a hand in Alex's direction causing the angel to curse.

"So we'll leave you with him. To finish this conversation with someone who knows such as must information as ourselves." Lance finished. "Well good-bye. Same to you Alexander Angelic. Same to you." He hissed.

A sudden flash, a sudden bright light making seeing close to impossible. Everyone blocked the brightness from blinding them as a resounding; "Damn it all" spoke up in the area. As the light slowly faded, the brothers had vanished without a trace. And to never return it seemed.

"Find them! Check the area!" Master Hand's sudden voice broke up the shocked silence which caused all the smashers to jolt and split up. Looking over each area in turn, they searched high and low for the twins. For two whole hours, the smasher's searched and found nothing. "Anything?" He received shaking heads and Alex lowered his head in dismay. "Damn it all." He swore turning and looked at each smasher in turn.

He sighed once his eyes stopped on Alex seeing the angel trying his best to keep his emotions unnoticeable. The hand frowned lowering his gaze before he finally spoke. "Well, guess there isn't much choice left now is there? Alexander, you will explain everything to everyone, yes?"

"Aye sir….that and other things."

"Then to the meeting area. Now."

Everyone nodded going off in that direction as Alex sighed to himself. Turning he grabbed the box from the table looking at the contents one last time. A jar, a bottle, an old looking book, a worn out paper and other things. Staring he shook his head closing the box and brought it with him knowing dead well he was in for the worse time of his life. Well not exactly worse. But it was.

A/N: End of chapter. Finally.  
Alex: …You fool! Ending it there.

Yea it's a small cliff hanger but it had to be that way. XD Review!


	9. Answers to questions Truth Revealed?

A/N: Sorry about the long delay folks. Its been awhile for me to decide how I was going to write this chapter and if it was going to be needing extra information. It seems short, but it isn't or at least I tried to not make it short. ^^" Still, I hope you enjoy it being it does tell a bit more about Alex here. A lot more. :3 Now, as of further note, Alex, disclaim!

Alex: See last chapter for disclaimer! XD  
. Thanks a lot Alex. Away next chapter.

-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He had speffically told Master Hand to have him not in the center of the room. For that made him feel a bit overly concerned and overly worried. This though, was lucky heard by Master Hand who followed his terms. It, of course wasn't exactly what the angel had in mind but it was good enough. Instead of being in the middle, he was on the side. It was nerving but better then before. To say at least. Alexander took deep gentle breaths, keeping his eyes focused on the ancient red carpet. It seemed to steady him, but the angel knew. Oh he knew it didn't help this annoyed feeling. And despair.

As for the other smashers, all of them were present and accounted for. They knew what this was fully about, they had there ideas and reasons to know. They could all still remember the words of the Demi brothers had said to them before they had vanished hours before.

"_He knows a bit more information then he is telling." "So we'll let you take care of it from here"_

The words were simple, but were they true? Was this to say interrogation more then meets the eye. Is there a main reason why Alex never told anyone? They had doubts about the angel in front of them yes. They believed he also was hiding something since day one. But was it this serious? And was it the right move?

The silence continued on before the all but silent angel finally spoke. His voice was calm showing no doubt or fear but there was a hint of unsteadyness in the tone. He was trying to show he could deal with this. And it wasn't that bad. "Being you want answers to your questions, I will happly answer them. So ask away, and I will answer as best as I am capable of." He replied glancing at them smiling slight.

Pondering questions formed in each of the smashers heads. This was what they were waiting for right? The answers to those dreaded questions they been having for the month's this angel arrived. This was there chance. Wasn't it?

As the others smashers continued to think of their questions, Master Hand was the one who finally broke the silence once more. The hand glanced at the smashers first, regaining himself and thinking of how to word it. Glancing over at the angel, he noticed the calm look on his face. "Alright, since we all know what this is about, I will skip those details. Being Alex is gratious enough to tell us what we want to know, we should ask him," Pausing he glanced back at the ground then at his brother who was staring at everyone in silence. "Now Alex, were exactly did you come from? As in a town and such."

And it begun.

The angel took calming breaths thinking of the right words and the right terms. Moving his head, lifting it up, he glanced at the two hands then at the smashers. And finally spoke. "Like I told you and the other smashers, I did come from a town up north near the mountains. The town or rather village actually is small, decent but a good place to be. It is not located on any of your maps, for protection. Only traders know where this village is located."

"What is the town name?"

Alex glanced over at Marth who nodded of him being the one asking the question. The angel smiled a bit grinning. "Shyis, why? You believe you heard of it?"

The youth remained quiet at the name. Shyis, it did seem familiar somehow. Lifting his head he blinked before he nodded. "I heard it around I guess. Those who are lucky enough say it's a good place to go to. Great trading, shops, supplies. And one of the few villages that is still under Kings and queens rule. Is that correct?"

"Precisely Marth."

"Now, are the citizens like yourself? Look like you and all?" Peach asked looking at the angel.

That struck a bit deep. Deeper then Alex had hoped. Taking breaths to calm himself, he closed his eyes remembering the time of that moment. Lifting his head he listened, feeling himself go in and out of his memories…

" _What is going on around here?"_

"_Run! Its coming back. Everyone scatter!"_

"_Sir! Sir? Alex!"_

Alex blinked, glancing at the other smashers who were looking at him concerned. He shrugged after a moment, before he finally answered. "Well, some are some aren't actually. Its one of those things that no one expected to happen. That no one expected to see it coming or anything." He could see the confusion on everyone elses faces. Taking a moment, he chuckled before he spoke answering. "You see, those who are like me actually weren't born like this. If you were, that was rare and some would call it a curse."

"A curse?"

"That was the orginal term used. For before we became this, we were indeed human. It was a bit of a surprise for us when it happened. A normal day, into one of such chaos. It was awhile when it happened. I was young at the time like other kids my age. At the time, a sudden spread of a wave of debris came at us. We at first thought it was nothing but it was actually. Something ubnormal that no one expected. It was like a virus of some sort. Everyone began to scatter, kids were hit and adults. I was in the mild but was hit by a wave of it. I barely remember anything after that actually." He paused to take a breath, glancing back at the ground ignoring their faces. "A few days later, kids alike began to collapse. It was then that everyone began to worry. Whatever that debris was it only affected kids. Those scattered adults affected only began to experience the symptoms and surived them. Those symptoms was what began to make us seem…different."

The angel sighed looking over at the others getting the looks of them all. He moved a hand threw his hair feeling relaxed as it can be. Yet, as he stood, it was noticeable of the shakeyness threw him. He glanced at the ground before he wrapped his wings around himself. "I was one of those few who had experienced the changes. These wings you see? They were one of major changes I began to experience. They grew threw hours, to long days from the bones of my ribs. After long weeks, these wings were formed like others. I became this with small amounts of magic like what some others had devolped."

"Magic? You can use it?"

The angel turned toward a surprised Roy but he could tell the red-head's gladness. "Yeah, not much but I can. I hoped to improve myself being here." He smiled hiding his uneasiness. He could still feel the terror of the experience, the pain, and the anger. It made his entire body twitch, causing him to lean against the wall sighing. Everything felt torn inside him, he could feel the suffering return to his withering broken soul.

A large amount of oh gods and one holy escaped the bunch the smashers. It was a few seconds later that Zelda came toward the angel calming his shoken up nerves. He was so shoken up he could barely utter a word that he was okay.

"Master Hand, this is gone far enough. Alex obiviously can't continue. I believe we heard more then enough" Zelda responded glaring at the hand as Alex swallowed many times to clear his throat.

"He will speak up the rest-" The hand's remark was cut short by a growl.

"No. Its been more then enough"

Alex frowned inwardly at the words. They don't understand that he is alright. "Guys, I'm fine. Honestly…" He whispered finally getting the other smashers to look at him a bit surprised by his words. He smiled though grinning lightly. "It nothing serious." He smiled showing how he was fine.

"But Alex…" Zelda protested, not wanting him to go threw with this. She grumbled afterwards when he moved from her grip and smiled gently patting her shoulder.

"Its fine." He replied simply.

The smashers stared at the determined angel who was sitting back on the chair. Determination was in his voice and it was plain that he wished to continue this conversation. The smashers glanced at eachother though, unsure if this was a wise choice. Yet what could they do? The angel already seemed to make up his mind.

Finally Roy spoke nodding softly to his friend. "Alright Alex, if that is what you wish." He replied with a nod from Marth in response. Yet it was plain the amount of concern on each of there faces.

Silence followed a bit later letting everyone recover themselves along with giving Alex the time to calm down. It was Master Hand who broke the dreaded silence that went threw the room, getting a few others to calm down. "Alright since that was settled again, now we can continue where we left off. Agreed?" Seeing the others nod, he turned back to Alex who was waiting patiently. "Alright Alex, those two who showed up before. What did they actually mean by taking you back to the village?"

It wasn't very noticeable being Alex hid it well that the names struck a cord deep inside his soul. "Well techinally they were talking about me and a certain accident that had happened. They fully believe, like everyone else, that it was my fault for it."

"And what did happen?"

Hearing the words, and glancing at who asked the question, Alex grinned shaking his head and went into the box by his feet. "According to what the village police had told everyone else and the news," He paused, taking out a sheet of paper of an old record and handed it to Master Hand. "They believe that I commited a crime, murdering fellow citizens. And I guess they weren't far off. Well that's what they believe of course." He replied noticing the Hands face.

The Hand sighed moving the article. "Listen well smashers. For I am only going to say this once," Taking a breath, the hand read the following article he was provided:

**Disaster struck Shyis early on Monday morning.  
After long hours of clean up from the bloody mess in the village square, it is estimated that about ten lives were lost in the fights.  
Reports say that the culpurt of this mess is the villages own Alexander Angelic. We had recently asked Alexander's father about this predicament but he refused to answer but told us he would say it seemed possible for the kid. Other reports say that the angel was framed for the crime.  
We are looking for information to see what is true about this crime. It is also said that recent folks went off in search of the angel that had recently vanished without a trace. **

Surprise went threw each smasher as they stared at the angel in front of them. No one could utter a word, and it seemed for a time that everyone stopped breathing. It took the shock to settle down before someone finally spoke out. "And…did you?"

"Hell no! I would never…well that's what I hope at least. I barely recall the accident myself," He replied with a nod a bit unsure. He glanced back out the window quickly hiding his uneasiness. "I mean, I don't know. I'm starting to get confused actually. Maybe I told a bit too much." He muttered rubbing his neck.

It was those words that made the smashers agree for once. This was going a bit too far then they thought. They got there ideas now, they got there points. They also got their answers. It was the best move to let Alex finish this and go lay down.

After Master Hand agreed to put it off to another day, Marth and Roy went with the angel toward his dorm. The three swordsman got into a small friendly conversation again before Alex broke it short once they reached his dorm. "Thanks for the company guys. I'll take it from here. I'm tired as heck" He grinned laughing a bit.

"Alright Alex. Rest well"

"I will" Alex smiled nodding his farewell before he went off into his dorm shutting the door behind him. Dropping everything to the ground, he collapsed on his bed with his clothes still on deciding it was pointless to get changed. Yawning deeply, he listened around him hearing a faded laughter of some sort. Ignoring it for the time being, he finally gave into the enternal darkness that welcomed him.

A/N: Longest…chapter. XD  
Alex: Can I kill you?  
anyway, thanks for staying. Please R and R guys! 


	10. Epilogue

My freeking god, its the Epilogue. XD

Alex: God damnit, it took you long enough...

My apologies. I couldn't decide where to add your next troublesome time...So I decided to do it in the next saga. Which will be up in due time hopefully.

Alex: Can hardly wait...

Disclaim please.

Alex: As said before and in other chapters she does not own Super Smash Bros, the game or the copyright. She does not own anything else involved with it. But she does own myself, the demi brothers who were mentioned earlier, and other characters that will be mentioned in this saga.

And now The Epilogue. Warning, it might be a bit short and different.

"Bloody hell, you got to be joking." The voice was coming from one of rooms of the manison, followed by a resounding growl of someone thinking too much. If invesitaged, the voice belonged to none other then Alexander, who was currently on the floor glaring at the window in furry. His white wings were out, drenched with water it seemed and his eyes showed furry or annoyance prehaps. Huffing, the youth dragged himself off the ground brushing off the dirt as he could hear the sounds of the smashers outside in the fresh air.

He took this time to watch them, seeing their happyness. And only smiled. He was glad he was here, and yet half of him had doubts and was unsure. Dragging himself a bit, he sat on the window sill foot hanging outside letting peaceful thoughts coming to his head, as he listened around him at the peace and quiet.

"Alex?"

The youth blinked glancing downwards at one of the kids under his feet. He smiled softly giving a wave to the youth. He could only smile giving a nod before he turned his attention back upwards, eyes closed as memories came to him. Dark and different memories indeed.

_"Damnit! He escaped. That traint escaped!" Patter of feet running, yells of alarm threw out the area. "Quickly, we have to stop him. Before its too late!"_

_"Its already too late. Its on the move." _

_"We can't let it get a host. Move!" _

_The voice's screamed, darting down the deep halls of the house. Eyes stared every corner as they searched for the prisoner that escaped their watch._

_They weren't far. The prisoner was jolting down the hall heading off toward his target. __**Him**__. The prisoner smirked jolting forward, ramming into his victim who gave a curse falling to the ground at the impact. Seeing his moment of opportunity, the prisoner jolted tackling his victim._

_Screams of agony and misery escaped the captives lips, praying for help to come. It came to late. By then, the prisoner had already slipped into his captives flesh, nesting in his very soul..._

Alex gave a cry of alarm, jolting upwards, glancing around quickly. He growled, feeling unsure of why he had that memory come back after so long. He was there of course during that time. He saw it happen. He was unsure what really started only that he felt this way when he heard that laughter no so long ago. Sighing softly, he lifted his head upwards, closing his eyes once more. And shook his head at the words that echoed his head. Words of revenge.

It was then that the angel knew it wasn't going to be easy. And he knew that now he couldn't tell his new friends about this. For they would think he would be insane. Which he wasn't of course. The angel jumped off the edge of the window, walking off toward his door, thinking about everything that had happened. Sure, the Demi brothers paid a visit on all of them. He already met the other smashers just this day. Life was good right? So why was he worrying about a small voice that keeps talking to him; laughing at his worries and fighting skills? The angel only prayed he wasn't loosing himself like the smashers would think if he told them...

And paused once more, looking at the shadows clustered in a single area. He only shook his head at the thought before closing the door behind him; leaving his worries for another time of day.

Alex: Traint!  
Shush...dont ruin the surprise for the readers. Thats the end of this fic and the knew one shall be coming some time soon. And again, sorry about the keep an eye out of the next part of the Saga, "Mirror of Golden feathers!" See you then.

Review! :3


End file.
